


Change of Heart

by douchelou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Future, Apocalypse, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douchelou/pseuds/douchelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off the prompt:  zombie apocalypse: Harry the zombie and Louis the human who tries to change him into human, smut at the end GO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Heart

Run.

That had been the word on my mind for the last three years. Run. Eat. Sleep. Survive. I was sick of it. Sick of running. Sick of being afraid. Sick of all of it.

“Louis. Get down.” Zayn hissed. I ducked my head, peaking over the side of the dumpster. Zayn loaded his gun. An old hunting gun, it would blow apart a body if you were too close. I winced as the sharp click echoed against the cold alley walls. He aimed, my gaze was trained on the limping figure a few yards away. His clothes torn, his face sunken in. Blood on his clothes. 

It wasn’t his.

I saw Liam duck his head, looking away. Just in time for a gunshot to ring against the walls. The newly-beheaded figure crumpled to the ground. Zayn straightened, satisfied. He walked up to the body. Liam and I followed close behind. Zayn kicked the body, to be sure he was dead.

“I bet he had a family.” Liam said suddenly. I looked at him. “and friends. Maybe even a daughter.” he said solemnly. “He couldn’t have been more than thirty.”

Zayn nodded, his face betraying no emotion. “And I bet they’re dead too. Or worse, zombies. Like him.”

None of us said anything, the chilling thought that he might have been the one responsible settled over us. 

“We really should think of a better name for them.” Liam forced a smile. “Zombie sounds too much like the ridiculous cartoon monsters on shows I used to watch when I was eight.”

I chuckled lightly. “I suppose we should.” Big Ben chimed, I looked up at the large old clock that had loomed over London since before even my grandparents were born. “It’s almost dark. We need to find a place to sleep.” I said, looking between my two friends. They nodded, Zayn slinging the gun over his shoulder. 

“Come on, then.” 

***

As we wandered the streets of London, it was pretty much the same routine. Duck, shoot, look for a hideaway. Every building seemed too open, or too easy to get into.

“What about that one?” Liam asked, pointing to an old apartment building. Old furniture and garbage covered the door, seemingly impossible to get into. “Maybe there’s a window or something we can get to.”

We walked around the side, sure enough spotting a window above the dumpster, easy enough to get into, for someone who was alive. 

I pulled out my colt, taking out more bullets and loading it. “I’ll check it out.” I said, climbing onto the dumpster, pulling open the window. I hopped inside, landing hard on my feet. I looked around, my finger on the trigger, ready to shoot.

I walked a few steps, not making a sound.

Bam.

A bullet whizzed past me and I spun around. A boy with blonde hair stood down the hall. He couldn’t have been more than a few years younger than me, a gun shaking in his hands. I raised mine.

“Put it down.” I said, my voice strong. He lowered the weapon slowly.

“Thank god.” He said in an irish accent, his voice shaking. “I’m sorry. I- I thought…”

“No.” I said, lowering my gun slightly. “I’m Louis.” 

“Niall.” He said, stepping forward, holding out a hand. I shook it. “Can you help me?”

“Sure. But my friends are outside. Mind if I tell them I’m alive?” I asked. He smiled slightly, although it didn’t reach his eyes. He nodded. I smiled slightly. “Hey, Liam! Zayn! Get your arses in here!” I shouted, directing my voice at the window.

A few minutes later Liam hopped through, followed by Zayn. They stood, introducing themselves. I turned to Niall.

“You had a problem?”

***

I walked inside the empty flat. Some old bookshelves and chairs piled against the boarded-up windows. Small strips of light laying over the floor. A body lay limp in the middle of the room. He was a young boy, that much I could tell. I walked up to the body. I was struck by the familiar look of him. He looked asleep, breathing steadily. He was still alive. 

I knelt down, pushing his curly hair out of his eyes. Then it hit me. I knew him. I remembered him. Which hasn’t happened in two years. Not since I left. I looked at his face, memories flooding my mind.

***

“Just a tea, please.” I asked politely, not looking at the person at the register. I dug through my bag.

“Four Ninety-two.” 

I pulled out a twenty and looked up, seeing the person in front of me for the first time. My breath caught as I saw those green eyes look into mine. I gaped slightly at the perfect boy standing at the cash-register.

“I only have a twenty, is that okay?” I forced out, my voice cracking a bit as I spoke.

He smiled, a dimple poking out of his cheek. “No problem.” He said, taking my money. 

I watched as he pulled out the change. “I’m Louis, by the way.”

He smiled widely at me. “Harry. Harry Styles.”

I smiled, “Harry.” I repeated, liking the sound of his name on my tongue. Already thinking about how I would come back tomorrow.

And I did.

Tomorrow, and every day after that.

“Harry.” I said softly, saying his name for the first time in ages. 

“You know him?” I heard Liam’s voice behind me. 

“Yeah.” I said, not tearing my eyes away from his face. “He was… yeah. I did.”

Niall spoke up, his voice solemn. “He was bitten.”

I looked back at Niall in shock. Not believing what he had told me. But he was serious. I heard a cough. I looked back at Harry. He opened his eyes. 

He stared at me for a moment, his face cracking into a weak grin. “Hey Lou, never thought I’d see you again.” 

***

“We came to London looking for the cure. Figured we could help somehow.” Niall explained. We all sat in a window-less room. A fire burned in the fire-place of the livingroom, giving us light. Liam nodded.

“Yeah, us too.” He said, looking around. “Rumors been going around, heard ‘em from a few people we’ve met.” Niall nodded.

Zayn came back, a bundle of blankets in his arms “We need to get to sleep. I’ll take first watch.” I nodded, looking blankly and the burning embers. 

“I found three blankets. Some of us will have to share.”

“I’ll share with Niall.” Liam volunteered, looking at the irish boy. “If that’s okay.” I couldn’t see his face well, but he nodded. Liam smiled.

“I can share with Harry.” I announced, tearing my eyes from the flames to look at Harry.

Harry smiled at me, his eyes twinkling in the glow from the fire. And I couldn’t help but remember falling for them. Back when things were normal, when none of this happened. 

When he would lie awake at night thinking of that green-eyed boy from the bakery.

***

We laid in the corner of the room, pressed close together, trying to keep warm under the small blanket. Snores came from across the room from where Liam and Niall slept together. Harry breathed steadily, his eyes shut. For a moment forgetting everything wrong with the world. Everything that’s been destroyed. I sat up, unable to sleep, and sauntered over to Zayn, who leaned against the door frame, his gun in his hand.

“Hey.” I said quietly, sitting next to him.

He smiled. “Hey.” we sat there for a moment, silent. Neither of us speaking. “So, uh. You and that Harry kid.” he nodded, looking over at him. 

“Yeah.” I coughed. “I knew him from home. We were… friends.” I told him. Zayn raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue. I sighed, looking at the sleeping boy. “He worked at the bakery. I went there everyday.” I laughed. “Man, they had crap tea.” I shook my head. “But I went anyway, just so I could talk to this gorgeous cashier with perfect green eyes.” I paused. “I really liked him, Zayn.”

He laughed. “I think you still do.”

Neither of us spoke for a while, just staring at the burning fireplace. I heard Zayn yawn, I looked at him. “Go to sleep, you need it.” 

He looked at me and nodded, not bothering to protest. He stood up and took a place by the fire, soon falling asleep. 

About a half-hour later, I saw Harry stretch, sitting up. He looked around, confused and disorientated. He caught my eye and smiled, getting up and walking over, the blanket wrapped around him. 

“Hey.” He said quietly, sitting next to me.

I chuckled at the repeat of what I did with Zayn and smiled at him. “Hey.” We sat in silence for a minute. I shivered slightly.

“You’re cold.” Harry frowned. I shook my head. “Yeah, you are.” He said, grabbing his blanket and wrapping it around me so we were huddled together.

I relaxed as I felt warmth spread through my body. “Thanks.”

He grinned, his dimple poking out. “No problem.” I leaned against him, staring at the flames. Neither of us spoke for a while, simply content with where we were. ”Can I tell you something?” He asked suddenly.

I looked at him, nodding. “What?”

He bit his lip. “Well, I-I-” he stuttered, but stopped. “Fuck it.” he sighed. And before I could ask, his lips were on mine. I gasped sharply and he pulled away, red flooding his cheeks. “Sorry, I just-” he sighed. “I liked you a lot, you know?” I opened my mouth to say something, but he continued to ramble. “Whenever you walked into that little shop, I could feel my palms get sweaty and I was so eager to talk to you. I was always… so afraid. So afraid that if I told you, you would stop coming. That I could never see you again. But now?” Harry shook his head, laughing softly. “But now what do I have to lose, now? I’m dying.” I started to speak again, but he interrupted me. “You probably think I’m such a pathetic freak right now, but-“

I cut him off, kissing him roughly. I pulled away, leaning my forehead against his. “shut-up.” I muttered quietly, pulling him back into the kiss. I felt his smile against my lips as he moved his hand to cup my face. He leaned into me, pushing me against the ground. I kissed down his neck. Biting and sucking and leaving tiny purple marks as I went. 

Harry moaned quietly. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this here.” I nodded, getting up. I held out my hand, helping him up. He looked at me, confused. 

“Just come on.” I whisper so as not to wake the others, intertwining our fingers and pulling him down the hall. 

I pull him into the master bedroom, bare except a large bed and two nightstands. I shut the door behind us, looking back at Harry. “Perfect.” I smiled up at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He grinned back, leaning down and kissing me softly. His hands cradling my face.

I pushed him towards the bed, laying on top of Harry, my lips never leaving his body. His hands pushed up the hem of my shirt, a small groan leaving his lips. “Lou-“

I got up, “look in the other nightstand.” I told him, rifling through the drawers. 

“For what?” 

I smiled in triumph as I picked up the small bottle of lubricant. “This.”

He laughed, pulling me towards him and pressing his lips to mine. “You seem to know what you’re doing.”

I smiled nervously. “Not at all, actually.” I admitted.

“Good, because honestly? Neither do I.” He told me, kissing me again. I bit his lip gently, tasting his tongue. I tugged at his shirt, annoyed at the thin, but never-the-less painful barrier separating our skin. He took the message, pulling his shirt over his head, throwing it into the corner, soon followed by mine, and everything else, until we were so entangled I could barely tell the difference between his body and mine. 

“Fuck, Haz.” I breathed heavily as his hands stroked every part of my body. “I need you. Please.”

I felt him smile against my skin, a small nod was his only response. Harry grabbed at the small bottle beside me, coating his fingers.

I whimpered impatiently. “Harry.” 

“We need to take it slow, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.” He spoke softly in my ear. I nodded, biting my lip. 

His finger slowly made their way into my entrance, then another, and another. Curling slightly and causing me to moan inhumanly. 

“Fuck, Harry. I don’t care anymore. I need you. All of you.” 

“Tell me if you need me to stop.” He said cautiously. I nodded, knowing full well I wouldn’t. Harry gripped my waist, pushing in slowly. I gripped the sheets tightly, biting my lip. He pushed in slowly, finally fitting his entire member inside. I arched my back, moaning loudly as he gently pulled in and out. 

“Faster. Oh my god, Harry. Faster!” I practically shouted. He gladly complied, thrusting quickly, harder. His hands on my shaft, stroking it as his lips kissed and sucked at my neck, leaving bruises as he went. 

I screamed out his name as I came, him following soon after. I felt like collapsing, closing my eyes. Harry wrapped his arms around me, kissing behind my ear softly.

I turned so I could see his face. A small smile rested on Harry’s lips, Causing me to smile back, widely. I hadn’t smiled this much in a while, years. Not since-

My smile faltered slightly. Remembering the world around us. The fact that everything wasn’t perfect. It couldn’t be. 

As if Harry had heard my thoughts, he spoke up. “What are we going to do, Louis?”

I shrugged. I didn’t know.

“I- I was bitten.” Harry continued. I nodded, avoiding his eyes and staring blankly at his sparrow tattoos. “I’m going to die, Lou.”

My eyes, flashed up, looking directly into his. “Don’t say that.”

His green eyes began to tear up. “Why? It’s true. This is real-life Lou. Happy endings don’t exist anymore.”

I was silent for a moment. “We’re going to find it. The cure.” 

“How do you know?”

“Because I love you. I always have. And I’d do anything for you.” I told him quietly, my thumb brushing against his jaw.

If I was in Harry’s position, I may have protested, insisted that love didn’t always solve everything. But Harry just nodded.

“I love you too, Louis.”

and for now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr, larryshipperxx (i may or may not write a part two.) xx


End file.
